Love Hidden In Lies
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: They say one look into my deep blue eyes and you want to dive in, but it's not just my blue eyes. One look in her chocolaty browns eyes and I was already spelling L-O-V-E, but she lied me but she only did because she thought i did
1. Intoduction

_Hello to all of you reading this. I hope you like this. It was challenge given to me by Xxdevice of mass destructionxX A.K.A Emz. Leave a review if you feel like it. You don't have to but reviews do make me happy and a happy author keeps writing. Hope you enjoy  
_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryan's PoV

One look into those chocolaty brown eyes and I am in sheer bliss. From the first time I saw her walking down the halls of East High with a pile of music sheet's in her arms I knew that I was in love with her. There are two little problems though. One is comes in the form of my sly, manipulative and sometimes evil sister, Sharpay. The other is that I lied to her. I told her that I was alright with use being nothing more than friends. When the truth is that I'm not alright with it. The truth is I am totally irrevocably in love with one Kelsi Nielson

* * *

Kelsi's PoV

One look into those deep blues eyes of his and I am in total haven. I am totally in love with him. There are two problems with it though, my being in love with him. One comes in the form of his sly, manipulative and evil sister and the other comes in the fact that I lied to him. I told him that I was nothing more than a friend and that we never would be. I'm sure you can guess by now who is it that I am totally in love with. The person I am totally in love with is the only and one Ryan Evans.


	2. Meeting him

_Hello again readers. I really have been writing a lot today first two one shots for Wildcat's Threw The Alphabet and then two chapters for this. I really am on a roll today. Anyway I would like to thank lils45 who reviewed my last chapter_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
_

Ryan PoV

I guess my story of love starts on the first day when I met her. It was the first day of our Junior year and I was walking down the hall with my sister. That was when I spotted her. At first I thought that an angel had fallen from haven but that was when I saw her trip. When she tripped I knew she wasn't an angel but I still couldn't take my eyes of her. When she tripped all the papers she was holding flew up in the air. She immediately started to pick them all up.

I rushed over to where she was so I could help her "Here let me help you" I say picking up what she had dropped

When we had picked everything up we got up. I passed the girl what she had dropped and then said "Hello. I don't believe we've met before. I'm Ryan Evans"

The girl smiled at me and said "Hi. We haven't met before. I'm new"

"It's nice to meet you, new" I reply jokingly

"New, isn't my name it's Kelsi" she told me sorting out her stuff so she could put out her hand for me to shake

I took her hand and shook it. That was the first time I looked into those chocolate brown eyes of hers. At that moment I knew that I was in love. I was about to reply when my sister stormed over to us and said "That's where you've been. I was looking everywhere for you. come on we need to go" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from her

* * *

Kelsi's PoV

I watched the blond girl drag the guy in the hat away. I wondered to where I had been told to go. I was stood outside where my home room class was supposed to be. I knew I was early so I didn't go in but the door was open so I could hear what was going on

"Why isn't there going to be a musical?" Said one voice

"There simply isn't enough interest in it" said another

I didn't know what was said next because the bell went. I walked into the room that would now be where my home room was. When I got in there I saw Ryan and the girl from before "Hi Kelsi" Ryan said to me

I smiled at him and replied "Hi Ryan"

An older women that must be the teacher came over to me and said "You must be Kelsi Nielson"

"Yes that's me" I reply looking at her

"I'm Miss Darbus" she told me as the rest of the class started to come in. They all took their seats and I was assigned the empty one in the back. By the end of home room I had learned that the blonde girl that dragged Ryan away with her was his sister, Sharpay. I had decided that I didn't like her at all. I think that she's way to bossy for my liking. Ryan on the other hand is sweet and kind and I think I'm in love. I just love those eyes of his. I don't know why he wears hats all the time they just cover those beautiful eyes of his.


	3. Walking to class

_Hello readers, Here's the next chapter of Love Hidden In Lies (LHIL) I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed this so far. I would to say i am open to any ideas for what could happen in this fic because I plan on it spanning up until graduation. _

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Ryan's PoV_

While sitting though home room I decided that I was going to find out everything that I could about this new girl. When the bell went I was going to go and talk to her again.

When the bell went signaling the end of home room I collected together my belonging and said to Sharpay that I would see he later, that was because we didn't have the same class next. I had Chemistry and she had Physic's. I wonder what class Kelsi has.

I stood outside the class waiting for Kelsi to come out just so I could ask her what class she would be in next. I hoped it was Physics then I would be able to show her the way and I would be able to get to know her better without the chance of my sister interrupting us.

When Kelsi left the classroom I went over to her. She seemed a little lost. I tapped her on the shoulder and said "Hi Kelsi"

* * *

_Kelsi PoV_

When I got tapped on the shoulder and heard Ryan speak I turned around and said "Hi"

"You look a little lost. Can I ask what class you have next and maybe I can show you the way" Ryan said to me. I looked into his eyes. I just couldn't help it. They had to be the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Um Miss Chilvers, Physic's" I reply looking at the timetable I had in my hand

"I have that as well" Ryan replied looking at me. I thought he was a little weird. He has kept looking over to me during home room and when ever I spotted that he was looking at me her would look away

I smiled at him and replied "Then maybe you can show me the way"

He returned the smile and said "Of course. We can't have you being late to classes on your first day here"

"Totally" I reply

"Let's go then" Ryan said.

He started to walk down the corridor and I followed. He looked over to me as we walked down the corridor "I'm sorry about before. My sister can be pretty demanding" he told me

"I kinda gathered that" I reply not looking at him but to where I was going

Ryan chuckled and then said "So what you into?"

I really didn't want him to think I was weird but then I remembered what I had overheard before home room so I say "I love to play the piano and I write my own songs"

"Oh wow" Ryan replied

"I guess" I say

"Maybe I could get to have a listen some time" Ryan said

"Well I have a free period after Physic's maybe if you have one to we could go to the music room and I play you some" I say

Ryan's face lit up and said "I'd love to have a listen. I have free next period as well so I will gladly show you the way"

When that was said we reached our lesson.


End file.
